


Why Calidashi is a NOTP

by pretentioys (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Food Trucks, I swear, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, i just have to mention it somewhere, i mean not really but sort of, like THERE IS NO ANIMAL BEING FUCKED IN HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi stays behind class with his professor when he's asked. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Calidashi is a NOTP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swampcon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swampcon).



It was just after the end of a long lecture in robotics, most of the classroom was empty except for a few stragglers found in Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and Fred -- and of course, the well known Professor Robert Callaghan. The old man was wiping down the whiteboard as his students - excluding Fred - chattered away. Fred hung on the oldest Hamada, leaning against him and encouraging that they all went out to eat at this food truck with jalapeno and calamari flavored tacos. 

Honey gave him a look and the fanboy jumped up excitedly, “It tastes a lot better than it sounds!” 

“I’ll pass, Freddie, besides I have to stay behind and help clean up the chemistry lab. My last experiment didn’t go exactly how I calculated it would. Hehe,” Honey pushed a blonde strand from her face, shifting her bag in her hands happily. 

This caused Fred to pout a little, determined that he would get the girl to try some jalapeno-calamari tacos later or maybe even their wasabi-cinnamon fajitas, but for the time being, he leaned closer against Tadashi, “At least you’re coming right?”

“Of course,” Tadashi smiled as he continued to pack his messenger back with his folder and notebook.

“Wait a minute, Mister Hamada. I’d like you to stay after class.” 

Attention caught, the college aged kids looked up at their professor as he leaned against his desk, radiating authority. 

Tadashi met his teacher’s eyes for a long moment, facial expression becoming unreadable, “Yes, sir.” 

With a smile and an approving nod, “Good.”

Fred shifted a bit on his feet animatedly, confused by the sudden seriousness to the situation, trying to smile at Tadashi again and regain his friend’s attention, “Alright, the food truck can always wait. We can leave once you’re finished with-”

“Frederick, if you would - I need to keep Tadashi focused with what we’re doing to discuss and you’ll only serve as a distraction.”

Having been rather bluntly dismissed by the professor, Fred stopped moving for a moment and shrugged, glancing over at Tadashi for help, “Yeah, but -”

The inventor placed a gentle smile on his face, patting his friend’s shoulder affectionately, “Fred, we’ll meet up later.”

The fanboy stared between the two of them for a long time when Honey stepped in, grabbing his shoulders and started to escort him out of the classroom, “Right, Professor, we’ll be right out. Come on, Freddie.” She added gently in a soft whisper, squeezing his shoulder gently as she noticed the obvious hurt in his face. 

As they exited the room, Fred threw a glance over his shoulder towards Tadashi and Callaghan and neither of them spared another look. In a sort of defeat, he let Honey lead him without anymore protest. 

With the distraction gone, Callaghan’s mouth formed into a wide and fatherly smile while under his professor’s private scrutiny the student became obviously flustered, “Yes... sir?” 

At the utterance of that question, the older male pulled Tadashi into a kiss which withdrew from the Japanese boy a small noise. Letting out a chuckle through his phallic nose, Callaghan grinned into the kiss and slowly moved the younger male against his desk. Once the edge of the solid, wood of the desk with his butt, the yelped a little - because the other wood in the room was far too soft to cause any permanent indentation on Tadashi’s rear end and the boy was not use to the sensation. Or at least the wood had been too soft up until then because Tadashi Hamada felt a distinct lump from his professor’s slacks, genuinely surprised that the man had seemed to overcome his erectile dysfunction caused him to look at him with big brown eyes, “Sir?”

Callaghan gave a grin and whispered into his student’s ear, “Viagra does many wonderful things, Hamada.”

The professor was actually thankful for Krei for once in his life - because of the amazing aphrodisiac products his company produced. Hell, he even liked to use their lube with the odd shade of blue to it sometimes. 

Tadashi grinned, “That’s such good news, sir!” 

“Please, Mr Hamada, call me Robert,” with that order in mind, Callaghan leaned forward and pressed another kiss against his student’s lips, grabbing onto his shoulder with a solid hand.

Tadashi melted at the older man’s touch and hummed, immediately moving to fondle Callaghan’s other nose through his slacks with the palm of his hand. 

The professor sighed and laughed again. Oh, the excitement of the young and virile. “You really cannot wait can you?” 

Tadashi blushed, “Oh, I just can’t help it, sensei, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible.”  
Oh, who was he to say no to the adorable boy? Kissing Tadashi with ferocity again, fantasizing him wearing necomimi. In a moment they pulled away again and the younger male made the astute observation, “Wow, it’s actually getting harder. That Viagra must really be working.”

“Yes, viagra, of course,” Callaghan hummed pleasantly, breath hitching a little as the effect of Tadashi’s paw on him and the imagery in his mind was really starting to get to him, “Goodness, I’m not sure if I can last like this for much longer.”

Even as the man was older and more experienced than him, it gave him a real boost in confidence thinking that he was causing such a large effect on him. But really it was just because Callaghan was fast and Tadashi is being pretty OOC right now. And I will bend the logic of all characterization for the sake of my OTP.

Tadashi grinned and knelt down, encouraging his professor to sit against the desk, “Let me take care of you, sir~”

As his slacks were unbuttoned and pulled down, Callaghan was overwhelmed - with how  
unstimulating this was. Actually seeing Tadashi’s human face caused him to soften a little. 

The student noticed the change in his professor’s arousal. Oh god, the viagra must’ve been wearing off already. He tried his best to bring the erection back up. He touched and fondled it, pumping it with technique, but alas he didn’t have actual paws like Callaghan wanted. Once Tadashi had stuck Callaghan’s penis into his mouth in desperation, wanting really to bring his teacher to climax and please him - it was all for naught because his tongue didn’t feel like sandpaper. 

Enthusiasm lost, Callaghan pet Tadashi’s hair with a large hand, “I’m sorry, at least you tried.”

Tadashi removed his mouth from around the other’s now flaccid and now rather soggy dick. He felt very disappointed in himself, he couldn’t even satisfy his mentor sexually. He felt like such a failure. He was about to stand up and leave for the bathroom to cry and clean himself up a bit when he got an idea. In one last ditch effort, Tadashi looked up at Callaghan, pawing at his shirt in desperation, and he just purred. 

Eyes widening, instantly Callaghan’s erection returned and he looked at Tadashi, gripping his hair now, “Do that again.”

Tadashi continued with his purring and even threw in a few meows for good measure, pretending to knead at Callaghan’s sweatervest with his nails. The act simply caused Callaghan to clench his fists and in mere moments, he felt his climax edging on. “Tadashi, I’m coming-”

With that a large sound of ‘POOF’ erupted into the empty classroom. 

Tadashi opened his eyes - not realizing he had closed them - and looked around, rather confused because he hadn’t felt anything aside from a odd feeling again his face. Taking his index finger and wiping his face, he pulled it back and saw simply a white powdery sort of grain on them, “Holy shit.” 

Callaghan was buckling up his pants when he shushed Tadashi, “Please, language, Mr Hamada.”

“Did you just cum dust?”

Confused, the professor glared at Tadashi, “Yes, it’s perfectly natural for a man my age and I don’t appreciate your tone, young man. Have not any respect for your elders-”

“I gave you head and roleplayed a cat for extra credit - just to find out you cum dust. Buddha, help me.”

Callaghan frowned, wrinkles deepening. He offered the boy a handkerchief with “R.C.” embroidered onto it. And his student took it, wiping his face. He missed fucking Fred in a food truck for this. 

“Who said anything about extra credit?”


End file.
